


Royal Care

by Doodledore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, menophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Matilda has her period, Belphegor lends a hand.
Relationships: Belphegor (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338
Kudos: 2





	Royal Care

Day 8: Menophilia | ~~Casting Couch~~ | ~~Bukkake~~

Pairing: Matilda/Belphegor

Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far), both are adults

Location: Italy, Varia Castle

Tags: menophilia

* * *

_'Fucking bullshit biology,'_ Matilda thought, curled up under the warm blankets, _'Fucking bullshit finicky Flames.'_

She just had to get her period _here_ of all places. It couldn't wait until she was back in her Nest with her soothing Abyss.

A click of a lock, a knife through the air.

"Voi! Shitty-Cloud!" and the door slammed shut, heavy foot-step quickly fading.

_ 'Good. There's no way any of them are making me move today,' _ she thought, pulling the blankets tighter against her.

Several minutes later, the door opened again, and she threw another knife.

"Ushishishi, Principessa," Bel laughed as he caught the blade, "the Prince is here to help, not fight. Well, not unless you want to."

She glares at him as he sits on the bed but stays silent.

Matilda groans as the Storm's Flames flow through her as he runs his hand over her back.

He laughs the deep chuckle he saves for her instead of his usual hissy laugh.

Quietly, "Would my Principessa like be to hold her?"

"Don't care," she mumbles, "don't want to move."

Taking that as permission, he strips, then worms his way under the blankets and pulls her close.

As his hand slides under and around her to rest against her womb, a moan escapes her. She snuggles against him, happy to take advantage of his Flame's heat.

Warm fingers dance across her skin as he leans to lave at her throat. A nail scratches her collar bone then trails to pinch her nipple; his other hand slides down her stomach to cup her through her panties.

"You're cleaning up any mess you make," she mutters but doesn't protest.

His Flames lick her skin as they disintegrate her pad and panties.

He rolls them, so she's over him, her back against his chest, and his legs spread her own, his cock hard between her ass cheeks.

Warm fingers tease her folds before dipping in them. Bel slowly pumps them, rubbing the bundle of nerves within her on every pass as his palm rubs her clit.

Little bursts of his Flames pulse within her, and it doesn't take long for her to cum.

Bel rolls them back onto their sides then licks his hand clean.

Matilda grimaces but really can't judge; they swallow each other's blood often enough; why should the source matter?

He pulls her knee to her chest and slides into her slit as his fingers return to tease her clit. His free hand roams over her body as he fucks her languidly.

What could be minutes or hours later, they both cum, and Bel runs his Flames over them, removing the evidence.

Pulling the blankets tight around her, he whispers in her ear, "Sleep, Principessa, I'll watch over you."

With a sigh, she wove her fingers around the hand on her stomach and drifted.


End file.
